doom_wadsfandomcom-20200213-history
Main Page
Welcome to the Wiki - Bem-vido ao Wiki Aqui estão todas as wads do Doom 1 e 2 Quer fazer um Download de varias wads divertidas veio ao lugar certo!!! Se você quiser fazer upload de sua wad ou outro tipo comente sua wad com um link! Vejá uma de nossas wads aqui! 180px-Doom-1-.gif|'Doom Demo'|link=http://doom-wads.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_1_Demo|linktext=Nunca jogou Doom,jogue agora! 1B.png|'Call of Dooty II'|link=http://doom-wads.wikia.com/wiki/Call_of_Dooty_2|linktext=Um jogo de missões épicas brut2.jpg|'Brutal Doom'|link=http://doom-wads.wikia.com/wiki/Brutal_Doom?file=Brutal_Doom-_WAR_Trailer|linktext=Uma Wad Sangrenta e Realista!!! unnamed.jpg|Doom on Android!|link=http://doom-wads.wikia.com/wiki/Doom_Wallpaper_for_Android_Free|linktext=Free Wallpaper! Wiki by minecraftestes mt (hahahaioleaser) Melhor Wad de Doom ''TNT Evilution '''TNT: Evilution' , lançado em junho de 1996, constitui um meio de condenação final , um produto comercial que consiste em dois 32 de nível IWADs (o outro é o The Experiment Plutonia ), semelhante ao Doom II . O "TNT" no título significa "A Nova Tecnologia" e é também o nome da equipe de mapeamento que criou Evilution. TNT: Evilution foi concluída em novembro de 1995, e era para ter sido lançado gratuitamente. No entanto, um acordo de publicação foi intermediado por John Romero , resultando na liberação comercial de condenação final pela id Software . A partir de 2013, ainda é na venda. [1] A comercialização da TNT: Evilution causou uma certa quantidade de controvérsia entre a comunidade Doom, e Evilution é consequentemente uma das Doomworld o " Top 10 WADs Infamous ", ainda que não por razões de jogabilidade ou nível de design. Evilution tem uma sensação muito mais técnico, com níveis que são semelhante aos edifícios reais, contra Plutonia, cujo piso projeto tende mais para uma sensação de paisagem natural. História Na TNT: Evilution o UAC mais uma vez têm a intenção de desenvolver e experimentar com a tecnologia de portal dimensional. Eles montaram uma base em Io, uma das luas de Júpiter, com um destacamento de fuzileiros espaciais sólida para a proteção. Os marines fazer bem o seu trabalho: quando o primeiro gateway experimental é aberto aniquilam as forças do inferno . Qualquer coisa que veio através do gateway foi imediatamente destruído pelos marines, e que a investigação sobre os gateways continuou. Mais tarde, o navio de abastecimento anual veio mais cedo do que o esperado, e parece estranho e invulgarmente grande no radar. O pessoal da base sair para contemplar a terrível verdade: é uma nave espacial do Inferno, construído de aço, pedra, carne, osso e corrupção. Portões enormes do navio abrir a desencadear uma chuva de demônios na base. Rapidamente, toda a base é invadida, e todos estão mortos ou zumbis. O Doomguy , agora no comando da implantação marinha, foi afastado em uma caminhada, e, assim, escapou da morte ou zumbificação. Depois de ser atacado por um imp ele corre de volta para a base, onde ele vê a nave demoníaco continua a pairar acima dele e percebe o que aconteceu. Em seguida, ele jura que vai vingar a morte de seus soldados mortos, e se prepara para matar tantas criaturas do mal possível. Níveis Tal como em Doom II, os níveis podem ser divididos em três conjuntos, definidos pela céus e separadas por um intervalo textual para além do ecrã de intervalo normal; bem como dois níveis secretos. Adicionais interlúdios textuais comparecer perante o nível 7, antes de cada nível secreto, e no final do jogo. Os designers de cada mapa foram revelados por Halderman Ty em um post no Doomworld fóruns em 2004, mostrando que os projetos de nível de vários foram compartilhados entre vários autores. Category:Browse Category:Games